gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Giorgio Timms
Giorgio Timms is the protagonist of ''Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo'' and a random character in [http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_Chinatown_Wars Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars].'' Biography Giorgio was born in Liberty City in 1964. His father was a high-ranking member in Messina Crime Family and his mother an Irish stripper. As a grown-up, Giorgio joined the Messina Family, but despite his father's position, he would never become a made man due to being half-Irish. Over the years, Giorgio worked as an enforcer and became a close friend and the most trusted henchman of Alessandro Urbano, one of the most high-ranking capos of the family. Giorgio has a wife, Phyllis and although enjoying his profession, he dreams of more simple life at times. Events in Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo Giorgio is seeing nightmares. For a quite some time now, he's been seeing a very realistic dream about Liberty City, but not the same Liberty City he's living in, a Liberty City, that according to the puzzling dreams, "once was", "was replaced" and "is sort of from this world". Giorgio's boss and best friend, Alessandro Urbano, a high-ranking Messina Crime Family capo, simply advices him to visit a therapist, as he's having far more serious problems than his minion's sleepless nights; Liberty City has recently become the base of operations for a Panamanian Cartel. Cartel has a new very addictive and lethal drug they're spreading on the streets. This has inoculated Messina's drug trade and can not be accepted. Together Alessandro and Girogio began sabotaging Panamanian's businesses while nurturing their own. At the same time, Alessandro's dissipated son, Benjamin "Benny" Urbano, begans employing Giorgio for his schemes. Benny is a fan of the Panamanian drug and thinks the Messina bosses are shortsighted for fighting against the Cartel instead of siding up with them, a thing Benny is planning to do. Benny is determined to form his own gang and his missions for Giorgio usually revolve around trying to make him one of the city's "big players". Benny also introduces Giorgio to Melvin Powers, a filmmaker currently producing a film about his own eventful life. Melvin hires Giorgio for several odd jobs like jacking a bus full of Miss Liberty City contestants for him, acting out stunts for Melvin's film and so on. Giorgio continues having the nightmares about the other out-of-this-world Liberty City and Benny advices him to go see a Jamaican "spirit doctor" called Shaman. With Shaman's delusion drugs Giorgio enters "the dream world" and explores the Liberty City of his nightmares to find answers. His first trip ends up being not very profitable, so Shaman promises to contact Giorgio when he has more of the medicine in storage. Alessandro commands Giorgio to assist his associate Claude Derrington, a millionaire industrialist, in order to perhaps get useful information about the Cartel via Derrington's contacts. Derrington's tasks include, for example, killing a fellow businessman so Claude can buy his company and helping him and his crime partner Jae-Young Fuk transport drugs. Jae-Young later returns the favor by helping Giorgio sabotage the Panamanians by raiding their secret drug stashes. The stashes are in protection of Lupisella Family, though, which makes Giorgio suspicious. Alessandro is called to a meeting with the Lupisellas, but it turns out to be an ambush. Giorgio saves Alessandro, who tells Jae-Young Fuk used Giorgio; the supposed Panamanian drug stashes were the property of Lupisellas. To repay Lupisellas, Giorgio is sent to kill Fuk. Panamanians continue to cause trouble, but Alessandro sends Giorgio to take care of Vince Nocenti, a storekeeper refusing to pay his protection money. Giorgio kills Nocenti, but unbeknownst to him, the murder is caught on tape. A young journalist Mary Cummings is gathering material for her big scoop about Liberty City's criminal activities and promises to get rid of the tape if Giorgio helps her. Alessandro strikes a deal with Kenny Petrovic, the most powerful Russian mobster in Liberty City, to take the Panamanians down. Petrovic, however, agrees to help only if Giorgio does some favors for him. Petrovic's orders and messages are told to Giorgio by Petrovic's assistant Matfey. At first, Matfey acts like a generic emotionless goon, until he is saved by Giorgio from muggers. Matfey doesn't really want to be a simple henchman and believes he has skills to be much more. Giorgio encourages him to pursue his dreams. Giorgio visits Shaman again to find answers about his freaky Nightmares. During his second drug trip into his subconsciousness, Giorgio learns that the former Liberty City was ruled by entities known as "Rockstars", but was wiped out of existence because they grew born to the city and wanted start anew. The "new" Liberty City is their creation as well. Giorgio and Shaman agree they'll meet again soon. With Giorgio's help, Mary gathers material for her scoop, but gets a hit put on her by Benny when she investigates his businesses. Giorgio aids Mary escape and she decides to move to Los Santos. Unable to publish her scoop, Mary gives all the intel she has gathered to Giorgio. The intel reveals that Melvin Powers is selling the Panamanian drug in his club, which means he must be killed. Giorgio confronts Powers and kills him. Benny is pissed at Giorgio for Powers' demise, but calms down they finally form Benny's own gang, the Urbano Crime Family, with the loot from a bank heist Giorgio commits with a master criminal Michelangelo Lipton. Benny sets his sights on getting the Panamanians on his side, much to Giorgio's displeasure. Shaman contacts Giorgio and leads him to a man named Mike Lips. Mike Lips is a crazy homeless weirdo living under the Algonquin bridge. Lips claims to be from another world, where dying is a portal to a "new world". Giorgio (in a fucked up state caused by Shaman's drugs) figures that the sudden appearance of the Panamanians means they are from the "another Liberty City" of his dreams and have moved to their world. Benny is having a deal with the Panamanians, when Giorgio enters the scene to warn him. Benny and the Panamanians, however, have already come to an agreement. Benny declares he'll become the king of crime in Liberty and neither his father or Giorgio can stop him. Everyone attacks Giorgio, but he manages to flee. Giorgio goes to meet Shaman at his house, but he has disappeared and the apartment is completely empty. Giorgio wonders if anything he experienced was real or simply drug hallucinations. Benny, his gang and the Panamanians have declared war on the Messinas and Alessandro needs Giorgio's help to strike back. They make a battle plan and together eliminate the Panamanian Cartel completely. Giorgio gets a phone call from Matfey, who is lying in his car, nearly dead. Matfey decided to offer Kenny Petrovic his ideas on business, but not wanting others to tell him how to do his job, Petrovic sent some of his men to kill Matfey. Giorgio rushes Matfey to a hospital, but he's too far gone. Giorgio apologizes Matfey for everything, who doesn't blame him and is happy to die with a friend on his side. Alessandro is having a real hard time. The other leaders of the Messinas pressure him to sort out "The Benny Problem". After pondering the situation, Alessandro knows what must be done. He sends Giorgio to attack Benny and his gang's new base. Following orders, Giorgio knocks out Benny, puts him in the trunk of his car and brings him to Alessandro by the docks. Alessandro and Benny have a chat about family, life, crime and business and ends with Alessandro shooting Benny in the head. Understandably Alessandro is shocked for having to kill his own son and blames himself for letting Benny be such a reckless boy by not being present in his life more. Alessandro tells Giorgio he's going to needs some time to get himself back together, so there won't be any work from him in the near future. Giorgio in return reveals he's going to ponder continuing his life of crime after encountering so much drama, death and drug trips lately. He's most likely going to buy a hotdog stand and live more simple life with his wife. Alessandro bids Giorgio good luck and wishes he could do the same. After some time, Giorgio encounters a man named Patrick who has a hotdog stand. Patrick wants to become a professional assassin and sells his stand to Giorgio for 50 bucks. Events in Chinatown Wars Giorgio appears as a random character in [http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_Chinatown_Wars ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars]. Set in 2009, Giorgio is living a more simple life, working as a hotdog salesman. His marriage however isn't doing so well, and he suspects his wife, Phyllis, is cheating on him. Giorgio hires Huang Lee to plant a bug in Phyllis' car, so he track where she goes. Later, Giorgio encounters Huang again, asking him to drive him to Phyllis' location. There, Giorgio finds out Phyllis' has become a prostitute. Fed up with everything, Giorgio pays her 20$ for sex. After completing the mission, Giorgio and Phyllis can be killed by destroying the car they're shaging in. This has absolutely no impact on the story, but the option to kill him, leaves Giorgio's fate determinant. Personality Giorgio is as well-meaning as a murdering criminal can be. He isn't very bright nor clever, but is willing to help his friends and employers. Giorgio's lack of intelligence doesn't have an effect on his skills and abilities to overcome challenging tasks and situations. Giorgio is oblivious to other's sarcastic remarks, but able to blurt some himself at times. He also manages to keep his calm attitude even when being shout at. Murders Commited by Giorgio Timms *'Mr. Hong' - Killed via explosive food in orders of Benny Urbano. *'Phil York' - Killed in orders of Claude Derrington. *Jae-Yong Fuk - Killed for being a liar and almost getting Alessandro Urbano killed. *'Big B' - Killed in orders of Benny Urbano. *'Toni Tanner' - Killed in orders of Benny Urbano *'Jose Pastrovichio' - Killed in orders of Benny Urbano. *'Marlon Ortega' - Killed in orders of Benny Urbano. *Vince Nocenti - Killed for not paying protection money and trying to side up with a rival family. *'Russel' - Killed for stealing Mary Cumming's intelligence. *Melvin Powers - Killed for being in league with the Panamanian Cartel. Optional Murders *'Neill' - Can be killed after he starts a shooting carnage at the city hall. *'Lloyd' - Can be killed during his second encounter. Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo *As the protagonist, he appears in all missions. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *2 Random Encounters. Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Characters in Grand Theft Auto: Vertigo